Clash of the Wizards BEING REWRITTEN
by cardryer
Summary: YO! If you haven't read my bio, go and read it right now. I'm gonna lay some things on you guys. First off, this original idea wasn't really sticking with me, so CLASH OF THE WIZARDS is being scrapped. The entire plot of this will change. Basically, and entire new story. So enjoy these last moments of the original CotW as I write something kinda completely different. Thanks dudes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever FanFiction! So I decided to go big or go home! If you don't like, just review and say THIS COMPLETELY SUCKS! or if you're the designated word police just type in WORD POLICE all big in your review. Then I'll blame my friends for not proofreading well enough. Nah! I'm just joking. Please! Read this all the time! If you don't, you might miss out on something BIG. Like a hint on who's gonna die. Sorry if the paragraphis look weird. Google Docs doesn't translate well to FanFic. Comment different ship names if you want more of that. Just, if you think there could be more improvement, comment... or whatver you do on FanFiction. All of the info in here is based off of the most recent stuff posted on the website . Like Ilvermorny (I think that's how you spell it) and all of this somehow takes place after Blood of Olympus but before the Battle of Hogwarts. Time travel stuff may have ahd to do with this. This takes place in Harry's 5th year. I wish you well on your journey!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Thank the amazing authors JK Rowling and Rickriordan for these wonderful characters! I think this is how disclaimers work. Don't blame me! I'm a noob!**

 **Let's begin!**

 _ **Chapter**_ **_1_**

 _Percy_

I was snoozing on the beach, Annabeth in my arms, when I heard the conch horn signaling that it was time for dinner. I lifted my head up and stared at Annabeth. _She looks so peaceful._ I planted a kiss on her forehead and gently nudged her awake.

"Hey, Annie. It's time for dinner" I started poking her in her stomach. Her eyes burst open and she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahaha! HEY! Stop doing that, Seaweed Brain!" She started poking me, which caused both of us to start laughing again. We promptly got into a big poke war on the beach. Yes, life was bliss after the Giant War. This was our last year at Camp Half Blood before we go to New Rome to go to college. While I was zoning out, Annabeth pinned me down. I was quickly shaken out of my daze and stared into her stormy grey eyes. We held our gaze for a moment before I heard the falling of footsteps behind me.

"Come on, lovebirds. Its dinner time!" Came the voice of Jason. I took a quick look back at Annabeth before replying.

"Yeah, fine. We're coming, Sparky". Annabeth got off of me and dusted herself off. The golden sun in her hair made it look like thin strands of gold. She caught me staring at her and took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

"Come on, Percy! We're gonna be late!" She started tugging me in the direction of the mess hall, before releasing me, leaving me to stand on the dunes with Jason.

"Hey, only Piper gets to call me Sparky", he complained.

"Not anymore!" I teasingly said. I was making my way to the mess hall, when Jason grabbed my arm.

"What's up, man?" I asked, wondering why he was doing this. He quickly released my arm, a hint of blush on his cheeks…

"Uh, Chiron wants to see us after dinner" he said, almost mumbling it. I stared at him. By 'we' he means all of us, right? Jason knows what'll happen if Annabeth doesn't come. Even if the world was to be destroyed in the next 48 hours 'cause Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants, I wouldn't budge. I will NOT do anything without Annie at my side. But I could see it all so clearly displayed on Jason's face. Annabeth wouldn't be coming with us on whatever was happening.

"No, NO. Jason, you know, even Chiron knows I won't go anywhere without Annabeth" I quickly cut back. Jason looked a bit, well, un-Jason-y. Like…

"LEO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE JASON ROBOTS!" Leo's been working on these "demigod friendly" AI robots that could go on 'important' missions when the real ones are not available. The problem is, whenever Leo makes one of Jason, it's like a shoujo anime character. A tiny crackle emitted from a small speaker in the nostril.

"Dang it, Perce! Always so good at spotting the difference!" came the cocky voice of Leo in who-knows-where with Calypso. His parting gift to us was an army of Jason-bots.

"But seriously, get to dinner, man. And Chiron does want to see you, without Annie". I clenched my fists. I glared at the Big House on the hills. Then I turned my attention to the mess hall. Sounds of rapture were emitting from the hall. Man- Annie's been rubbing off on me. The Jason-bot cackled back to life.

"So, man, you gonna accept?" Leo asked. I stared back out at the sea. I thought about what Annabeth would want me to do. I would guess that she would want me to do this, even if she couldn't go.

"Yeah Leo. I'll do it".

"Great! Go meet up with us at the Big House after dinner. But seriously, bro. Go eat. Your stomach has been growling for- _ever_ ". I walked over to behind the robot and smashed down on the power-off button.

"Thanks man". I walked off the beach, with 30 minutes left of dinner.

 **-Line Skip-**

After a rushed dinner of delicious BBQ and breaking the news to Annabeth, I felt about done. As I made my way towards the Big House, I wondered what our quest was going to be this time. As I was thinking about this, I missed the turn to go up to the porch and ended up in a small space. I recalled some of the Aphrodite bunch talking about it. They called it, uh… Makeout… Makeout something or rather. Again, because of ADHD I was prone to zoning out, not noticing the terrified shrieks of two particular male campers.

"GAH! P-p-PERCY?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" came the terrified voice of Nico Di Angelo.

"Wait, what? Nico? WILL?! What are you guys doing HERE?! Were you- nevermind" I said quickly, avoiding their terrified eyes.

"I-i-i was going to the B-big House for the q-quest", I stuttered. I backed out of the clearing. I could sense their presence behind me. Following me. They probably were here for the meeting, too. They just got a little… sidetracked. I made my way to the porch where Jason and Leo were already waiting. Chiron was there as well as Argus. Chiron was in wheelchair form and Argus was standing in the corner of the porch.

"Ah! Children! Nico, Will, Percy, welcome!" Chiron said in a cheery voice, which obviously indicated he was hiding something.

"Come on Chiron, get to the chase" Will droned, a bit lazy and bored. I couldn't help but to glance back at Nico and Will, holding hands. Lucky ducks. To bad it's an all boys mission. But, why's Leo here? Doesn't he have stuff to do wi-

"Look, Chiron, see, I, uh, can't go on this quest…" Leo trailed off, but Chiron waved him off.

"Alas, Leo, you were never going on this quest. You were just here to provide us with simple… communication devices that cannot be detected by monsters or ruined by magic", Chiron tentatively said, as if defending himself from Leo's reply. Instead, Leo looked relieved and pulled out 4 small devices from his toolbelt.

"Man, I was waiting for this day. BAM! Four comm devices I like to call _Valdezian Comms_. These little babies hack on to any satellite feed and, if none are available, can create it's own network. Pretty neat, right?" Leo went on with this big thing about everlasting battery life and whatnot. He finally passed them out.

"Just- don't use them too much. As little as humanly possible is to much strain on them. _Use them wisely_ ". Leo said in an Obi-Wan- Kenobi voice and went back to whatever he was Chiron spoke up.

"Please, follow me". Chiron led us to the rec room, where the most serious of meetings are held.

"Now, this may be a bit difficult to explain, but being demigods, you should be pretty adaptable to change", Chiron addressed the rest of us, which was Nico, Will, Jason, and I. "Long ago, Hecate had four children who excelled in their magicks. These four were named Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. These four created a school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts-" He was cut off by the stifling of laughter.

"Hogwarts?" Jason gasped, failing to hold in laughter. "I mean, I get the wizards, but a school called Hogwarts?!" Chiron glared at us, but a smile played on his lips.

"Yes, Hogwarts. Now, a dark wizard named Voldemort-" Everyone burst out laughing. The baddie of the wizarding world was named Voldemort?! HAHA! Chiron couldn't help to let out a chuckle or two, before returning to explaining. Apparently, a boy named Harry Potter was a baby when Voldemort attacked him and failed to kill him. He failed, destroying his physical form. Now, Voldemort has a physical form again and is terrorizing the world. The ministry doesn't believe this and is not taking any protective measures whatsoever.

"So, let me get this straight", I started. "We have to go to Hogwarts to protect that kid named Harry Potter. That's all?" Chiron considered it and added something.

"Remember, make friends with Harry's friends and Harry. The only thing is, there are a couple of demigods undercover at the school". This started a small discussion between us, trying to figure out the demigods.

"Now, you will be leaving for England tomorrow morning. Don't worry, you will be flying by pegasus. You will be staying with Mr. Potter and friends at the Burrow until the start of the school year. My good friend Albus Dumbledore, is the headmaster at the school. Um… Oh! Yes! Tomorrow Hecate will bless you with the ability to use magic. You will also be in the same year as Mr. Potter, which is the 5th year at the school. Now pack up and get some sleep". Chiron sent us back to our cabins. Jason went in search of Piper, Will and Nico went to the Hades cabin, Will giving Nico random kisses on the cheek, and I went straight to the Athena cabin, where Annabeth was sitting outside of, staring at the stars with an architect book besides her. I lay down next to hear and curl her hair around my finger. She turned her head toward me and stared into my eyes.

"Hey, Wise Girl".

"Seaweed Brain". She laughed and I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Sorry I have to go. Chiron said it would be for about a year. But I promise to come back for all the breaks. Chiron also said there were some demigods undercover there. I don't really know who they are yet, but I can't wait to find out if it's an old friend. Wish you could-" She cut me off with a wave of her hand, like she didn't care.

"Percy, just write to me and visit on breaks. As long as you constantly keep in touch, I'm fine".

"But what-"

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain! I've got everyone else who still are at camp to take care of me! Just let it go!" She pulled me in for one more kiss before she rested her head on my chest. We were just lying there, without a care, until the cleaning harpies started showing up. I told Annabeth to go back into the cabin. She stared at me and gave me a short kiss.

"It'll be fine, Percy! It's only school!" Annabeth said. "And even though I'm overly jealous, you'll come back for all the breaks, right?" _Man, she's hot-_ the Artemis cabin nearby had a brilliant glow, like the moon, which bathed Annabeth's figure. She was saying something, but I was just distracted and tired to figure out what she was saying, until she grabbed my arm and started sprinting to the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing!" I called out. She turned back and looked at me like an idiot.

"The harpies were going to find you standing outside like an idiot!" she hissed back. _Oh, yeah. The harpies._ When we reached the Poseidon cabin, she gave me another kiss and pushed me inside. She was sprinting back to the Athena cabin, when I finally closed the door. I sighed and looked at the cabin. It was a bit messed up. Random clothes strewn around on the floor. I bent down and picked up a bag near my feet. I looked back at the saltwater spring in the corner of my room. It had a soft green glow coming from it.

"Better make a call". I walked over to the fountain and fished for the drachma in the water and tossed it in. The mist showed me a forge, with lots of burly cyclopes. The one directly in front of the mist on the other side was none other than Tyson, my half-brother.

"Hey, Tyson!" I called out. Tyson looked around him and then looked up.

"Brother!" he half shouted cheerfully. He came in for a bear-hug before remembering it was an Iris Message.

"Listen, Tyson. I'm going on another quest and I might not be able to talk to you for a while. Uh, listen, just tell dad, uh-" I was thinking of something to tell dad, but Tyson cut me off.

"No, brother, daddy knows about the quest. Just, don't die!" Tyson waved a hand and the message went down. I walked around and started picking up clothes and important demigod stuff for the quest. _1 year, excluding holiday breaks. What to pack._ I tossed everything into the bag and fell face first into my bed. I just hoped that any and all dreams tonight would be something to get my hopes up about this quest.

 **-Line Skip-**

It was 6 AM when the clip-clop of hooves woke me. I was sleeping in last night's shirt and jeans.

"Coming out in a bit!" I called out to Chiron. I took a quick glance back at the fountain and decided to call mom. I scrounged for a drachma on the floor and came up to the fountain.

"O, Iris, please accept my offering!" I grandly made a dramatic show of tossing in the drachma. "Please show me Sally Jackson!" The mist shimmered and came upon Sally and Paul, watching TV. Mom looked up and saw me there.

"Oh, hey Percy! I already know about the quest, Annabeth told me last night. When are you leaving?"

"Today, mom. I just came, sorry, called, to say bye. Bye, mom! Paul!" I waved back at them and cut the connection. I sighed and grabbed my bag. I walked out to the cool morning and took a stroll to Half-Blood Hill, where Jason, Chiron and four pegasi were waiting.

"Sorry I'm a bit late", I called to them. A gathering of mist came and Hecate appeared with four stick-thingies. In the shadow of a tree, Nico appeared with Will.

"Sorry we're late", apologized Will. Nico just looked down, blushing furiously. I was about to ask, when Hecate spoke up.

"Hello, children. As you all should know, I am Hecate, goddess of Magic". As she was speaking, she glared at me. _Of course she glares at me. Why? I don't know._ Hecate continued with her speech.

"As you know, you will be going to a school called Hogwarts, which was created by my four most talented and powerful children, to protect Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the dark wizard, Voldemort." She took a turn to glare at all of us, who were trying to hold in laughter. She continued, apparently a bit miffed that we would laugh at some serious matters.

"I will grant you with the ability to use magic with these wands", she gestured to the wands she held in her hand.

"Jason, your wand will be made of redwood with a _venti_ core". She handed Jason a slightly red wand.

"Please tell me the storm spirit in here isn't Dylan. I don't want to be using him as a wand core", Jason looked frightened at the thought of that, especially after he learned he was breathing in Dylan air when he went to meet the goddess/ my sister Kym.

"Don't worry, it isn't the _venti_ you call Dylan", Hecate assured Jason. She then proceeded to hand everyone else wands.

"Nico, your wand is asphodel and thestral hair core. Will your wand is eucalyptus and red cattle tail core". Nico looked a bit murderous when he got his wand. Probably because of the asphodel, the thestral, or maybe both. _What's a thestral anyway?_ Will just looked plain annoyed.

"Father's cows will help me use magic. Hooray". Hecate finally turned to me and handed me a blueish wand with a red base and Ancient Greek spells running up and down the length of it.

"Perseus, your wand is coral and sea serpent heartstring core. But be warned, your wand is the most dangerous wand ever created". Hecate turned to all of us and said a few choice words in Ancient Greek. All I could decipher was the words _magic_ , _grant_ , and something that sounded a lot like _Arnold_. I felt tonnes of magical knowledge flowing into my brain. I had the urge to take my wand and yell _abracadabra_.

"Now, children, do not tell ANYONE, including Mr. Potter and friends that you are demigods. Only Dumbledore and a few select teachers know about your true identity. Know, remember, there are a few undercover demigods-" Chiron was cut off by Jason.

"Who are they, Chiron?" he asked impatiently. Chiron thought about it for a moment.

"Their names at school are Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood", Chiron said. Will was happy, of course, to hear this.

"The Malecint twins? Yeah! I haven't seen them in forever!" Draco and Luna Malecint were Apollo's kin, so obviously Will was happy. He also got to show off to Draco that he was senior counselor of the Apollo cabin. I remembered that I used to have the best duels with Draco after Luke left. _Luna will be devastated._ Luke was her crush. She probably heard about it, but just to be sure, I was going to tell her.

"Now, you guys will be in the 5th year, with Mr. Potter. You will train in a discreet clearing in the forest. Remember, you will reveal your identities ONLY when you have the okay from Dumbledore and I. Now, off with you! Save the world again!" Chiron waved his hand.

"TO ENGLAND!" I shouted as I mounted Blackjack. A chorus of huzzahs! came from the others as the pegasi took off.

 **So! How was that? Sorry, I'm just not good at names. So, basically just keep on reading! The next chapter is going to be in the Burrow. Now, I know that in Harry's 5th year he has a hearing and is staying in No. 12 Grimwald (or whatever. Not stressing spelling in Author's Notes) Place. Uh, the italics could be a bit confusing, but those are thoughts that are related to telling th story, just because it's in 1st person, it might be confusing. Those are just thoughts that the person telling their POV has in those moments. Makes sense? Great! I'll try to update as fast as I can. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! My editor *cough* Sutton Johnson *cough* took forever to reply to me on what was wrong with my chapter. Review if you like/hate! This chapter takes place a day before the begining of school! So, let's just say that Ron and Hermione already know about the Head Boy/Girl stuff. Why I decided this? I wanted the Golden Trio to get a feel for our lovable demigods before school startes. Remember, Timey Wimey, Wibbly Wobbly, that's for the Whovian for you, cause I know I have one in me. Read! Review! Enjoy! Be the WORD POLICE!**

 _Harry_

I was leaning as close to the kitchen door as I could, listening to what the Order was saying. All that could be heard in the hushed tones of the Order was _student_ , _different_ , _transfer_ , and _protect_.Then we heard the words "meeting adjourned" and rushed back quickly to our bedrooms.

"What do you think all that was about?" asked Ron.

"I honestly don't know", I replied.

"Do you think that some of us are gonna transfer to Durmstrangs or Beauxbatons?" he asked, this time eager.

"Why don't we wait and see what the Order or Mrs. Weasley says?" I snapped at him and he shut up. Suddenly we heard the loud call of Mrs. Weasley telling all the children to come to the living room. I shrugged at Ron, who looked like he was going to ask something. As we made our way downstairs, where we were joined by Hermione, who looked like she was going to ask tonnes of questions. Ginny was bouncing lightly on her heels. _Damn. She's-_ before long we reached where Mrs. Weasley was.

"Hello, dears", she said in that way that made you nervous, but calm.

"I just want to say, that some uh, guests will be arriving early tomorrow morning from America. They're coming as transfer students to Hogwarts. Just wanted to let you know, so you don't freak out that there are random teenagers in the house when you wake up. Now, go and eat dinner!" She shooed us away, without receiving some unanswered questions. America? Are they from Ilvermorny? Do we even let transfer students at Hogwarts? All these questions raced through my head as I walked to the kitchen. But… I wasn't paying attention and slammed into the wall. Smooth move, Potter. I backed up and went through the entry way. Sirius, Remus, and other Order members were sitting around the table.

"Ah, children!" came the cheery voice of the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"DUMBLEDORE?!" Ron and I exclaimed in perfect unison. Hermione was just as dumbfounded as us, staring with her mouth agape. As the rest of the Weasleys filtered in, they all stopped and stared at the headmaster. I was the first to recover from the shock.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" I asked, trying to hide my dismay. The old Hogwarts professor just looked at us wistfully.

"Why, my boy, I was just here for the meeting. Now, be sure to treat the transfer students well!" And with that, Dumbledore disappeared with a sharp _crack_!

As the rest of us recovered from our meeting, we sat around the table, discussing in low tones.

"What do ya think that was about, mate?" asked Ron, shoveling down food. Well, that's what I think he asked. When he said it, his mouth was full of food do it sounded like: " _Whmfaglmau mrigldsg, mrf_?" I stared down at my food, thinking about it.

"Well, it means that whatever the Order's meeting was about, it was really important. And whatever it was, we'll find out. Right? I mean, we always do." commented Hermione.

"And finish eating before you speak!" she added in a disgusted tone and slapped Ron's wrist. Ron just looked at her, only to continue eating. I swiveled around in my chair to face my food once more. I picked up my fork and pushed my mashed potatoes from one side of the plate to the other. This continued for about five minutes until Ron got very annoyed and chucked the plate across the table. I was about to comment on what he did, but then Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Alright kiddos! Time for bed!" she saw the faces of each of us before hastily adding, "And, in case you're wondering, the transfer students will be here before you wake up!" She shooed us out of the kitchen, not before chewing out Ron for chucking plates.

"Sorry, mum." He repeated at certain intervals and pauses in Mrs. Weasley's lecture.

"Won't happen again, mum." I stayed behind and waited for Ron to catch up, before making my way up the stairs.

"G'night 'Arry." mumbled a sleepy Ginny through the doorway, before collapsing on her bed.

"G'night 'Moine. Fred. George." I stumbled through to Ron's bedroom and face planted into my bed. Ron came in a second later.

"G'night Harry!" he said before falling down, snoring before he reached the bed.

"G'night Ron." I sleepily replied.

-Line Skip-

The next morning I woke to the sound of voices. Around five, to be exact. The voices were talking softly downstairs. I could hear Sirius's and four others I didn't recognize. I wonder if they're the transfers.I quickly arose, knowing that if it were the transfers, I could be the first to show them around. I decided to wake Ron too, knowing that he wouldn't want to miss their reactions when I told them who I was.

"Whazzup?" a groggy Ron asked.

"The transfers are here. I can hear them. Want to see their faces when they see me?" Of course, that got Ron up. It was always fun to see their reactions, even if I'm not egotistic. Like Lockhart. Those weren't even his accomplishments! _And look where that got him_. I changed out of my pajamas and raced downstairs, passing the girl's room and Fred and George, who were also on their way down. I slid to a halt at the bottom and looked towards the door. There were four lean boys, each with a surprisingly different fashion sense, considering they were all from the same school.

The one on my left was tall and blonde, lightly tanned so that a small scar on his upper lip looked white. Golden glasses framed his electric blue eyes, which crackled like electricity. He wore a purple shirt, with gold lettering and something that looked like a laurel. He was wearing a thin, grey, windbreaker, which obscured most of my view on his shirt. All I could read were the letters _P_ and _Q_. He was wearing worn jeans and converse, which seemed to complete his look.

The blonde was talking to the boy who could literally pass as my twin. Minus the scar and glasses. When the boy noticed me, he turned and my breath was caught in my throat. His eyes were, well I don't want to say the word beautiful, but that's the only word that could describe them. They were a startling sea green. His tanned skin perfectly matched them, making him by far the most breathtaking thing I've seen. In the sense of, nevermind. I'm not gay. At least I think I'm not. His dark, messy hair was thrown over one eye, masking it. He wore an orange T-shirt with a pegasus and something that looked like Greek lettering. He wore jeans, much like the blonde and worn out sneakers. Around his neck was a leather necklace with several clay beads. _Strange_.

The boy next to my doppleganger was an emo-like kid. He wore a black shirt, which stood out on his skin, with a skull and crossbones. A black jacket was tossed over his shoulders and black skinny jeans. His raven hair was being tousled by the blonde next to him. Even though he had a dark aura, he was blushing furiously at what the other blonde was saying. _This kid is really, dark and gloomy. Better avoid him. Probably be a Slytherin._

The last boy on my right was teasing with the emo kid. He wasn't much different than the first two, with a surfer body, blonde hair, and a leather necklace with an orange T. Instead of wearing jeans, he was wearing, were those scrubs? He sort of glowed, like the sun. He looked very laidback, and loyal, like a Hufflepuff.

I could guess their houses based on their personalities. _Wonder what the first two would be._ Purple Shirt will probably be Gryffindor. The way he carries himself, the air of authority around him, natural born leader. Must be pretty brave. A loud _ahem_ got all of the transfer's attention. The person who got our attention, was none other than Remus Lupin, my old Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As he walked forward, the transfers tensed, each reaching for random objects in one of their pockets. Purple Shirt brought out a golden coin, my twin brought out- a _pen_?! What is wrong with them? A pen?! HAHA! Emo-kid had a skull ring on his hand, prepared to twist it and Orange Blonde had scalpel. A it isn't as weird as a pen, a scalpel?! Lupin seemed to take no protective measures, or offense.

"Calm, children. We welcome you-" he was cut off by Emo.

"Back away, _werewolf_." he snarled and took an offensive position.

"Are you working for Lycaon? Or are you alone?" _Lycaon? Who's that?_ This is what Lupin seemed to take offensive from. _Wait, how did they know he is a werewolf?_ I must've said this aloud, because the transfers turned to look at me. They looked back at Lupin, then to the rest of us. They seemed to realize something, probably who I was, and lost the offensive/defensive positions.

"Oh, uh, hey?" asked my twin. He took a turn, looking at all of us, then realized he was still holding his pen. He quickly shoved it in his back pocket and stuck out his hand to me.

"Hi! I'm Percy Jackson. Son of- _oof_!" He was jammed hard in the ribs by Mr. Purple.

"Hey! Oh! Uh, these are my friends," he indicated to each of them with a quick nod of his head. "Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Will Solace. And you are?" He was kidding, right? He didn't know me?! He didn't know me?! Instead of answering, I was about to give him a piece of my mind. But, Ron did it for me.

"What the bloody hell, mate! Do you seriously NOT know who this IS?! IT'S THE BLOODY HARRY POTTER! THE HARRY POTTER! TH-" I shushed him with a quick wave of the hand, hoping to explain, while giving the transfers a piece of my mind

"Sorry 'bout my friend. He's-" Here I was, being cut off by the one who called himself Percy.

"OH! Oh, oh. You're the guy who-" Sayin this earned him a sharp jab from Nico, who glared at him, like he was going to tell some big secret.

"Nevermind him. He's the idiot of the team." Nico reassured us. Ron, Hermione, and I shared a look between us. Something was strange about them, and we were going to find out what.

-Line Skip-

After a couple more minutes of introductions (Ron was still steaming, because they didn't know who I was) and showing them the house, then eating lunch, I made my way to Ginny and Hermione, who every time stole a glance at the transfers, would let out one of those long and airy sighs.

"What's up with you two?" Fred and George had asked after the transfers made their way up to their bedroom. All the girls did was let out a sigh,

"Whatever." the twins said and went up to their room to do Merlin knows what. I made my way over to Ron, who was in the closet. Why my best friend was in a closet of his own house, you ask? Well, we were going to find out some dirt on the transfers. As soon as we got the Invisibility Cloak my dad handed down to me, we slowly crept up the stairs. We were halfway to the door of the transfers' room when it creaked open and Will Solace came out, with only scrubs on. No shirt and for some strange reason, a tie. He didn't seem to notice us, until we passed by each other. He seemed to tense up and doubled back to the room. We darted into yet another open closet as he passed by us a second time, wondering what the strange presence was.

"That was close." Ron sighed in relief when we were safely in our shared bedroom.

"Yeah. Seems like the only time we'll get to bust them is at Hogwarts." I said.

"Hogwarts? Why only at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, ignorant that today was the last day of summer break. Which means lots of work preparing.

"We're going to pack tonight." I told Ron. He stared at me before realizing what I said.

"What about their supplies?" Ron asked.

"I guess they already have them," I replied.

"Oh. That makes sense. Hey, do you think that the transfers like Quidditch?" he asked, now staring at the Chudley Cannon posters he had on every square inch of wall.

"Ron, if they do, I doubt they like the Cannons. They probably would like some American team." This lead into a big debate on Quidditch, which turned into a dinner topic (The transfers were clueless) and then into a house wide debate. That usually happens.

"Well, goodnight everyone. Nico and I have a very important place to be." Will said with a smirk. Nico was just staring at the table, his face a strawberry red. Will ushered Nico out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As soon as they left, Jason started cracking up.

"Bro, why are you laughing?" Percy questioned, a skeptical look on his face. As soon as he said that, he realized why Jason was laughing and joined in. After a while of this, I decided to intervene.

"So… what school did you guys come from?" They paused for a moment, a look of pure confusion written on their face.

"Uh… well… let's not talk about our _school_ , but yours. We will be going there in, what, two days?" Percy turned towards Jason, who gave him a brofist.

"Sure, uh. Hogwarts. How to describe Hogwarts…" I trailed off thinking. This is the time Hermione usually pipes up, but she was too busy drooling over the two transfers. Which earned them a venomous glare from Ron. Ron nudged Hermione, urging her to say something.

"Uh...oh! Hogwarts, you say? Well, lucky for you, this morning I reread _Hogwarts, A History_!" Hermione snapped out of her daze and continued to tell the clearly bored transfer students. Sometimes Ron and I butted in, inserting parts about our adventures through the castle.

"So… houses. Do we get, like, actually houses to live in? I thought this was a boarding school. Percy, you've been to a couple of boarding schools. Have you ever gotten your own house?" Jason asked, clearly confused by the term.

"Not houses like that!" Fred intervened, making them even more confused.

"Houses at Hogwarts are like, well, how Professor McGonagall describes them are your family. But, basically, the four houses are people who have similar traits, like Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are slimy gits, Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Ravenclaws are smart." George added.

"Dude, imagine if you were in Ravenclaw," snickered Jason. Percy's response was a cuff to the face, taking Jason down.

"Dude, what if _you_ were in Slytherin!" Then Percy was on top of Jason.

"WANNA GO?! WE CAN FINALLY HAVE OUR REMATCH FROM KANSAS!" shouted Jason, who staggered up and fingered in his pocket. Percy lunged forward and I was up in a heartbeat. Sparks flew. There was even some water involved. It was like there was a massive time skip that only took a few seconds, but all of us were a bit disoriented.

"GUYS! DON'T-" What I saw was instead of Jason down, he was in a playful headlock, with Percy getting sucker punched, but neither of them looked hurt.

"Wha-? What just happened?!" asked the startled Weasleys. Jason and Percy just stared at each other, then the rest of us.

"Hehe, uh… this is what we do for fun?" Percy feigned for innocence. None of us were buying it.

"That-that can't be possible. Percy hit you with enough force to take down a grown man!" Hermione started jabbering on about how force and shit worked. There were some footsteps and in burst Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on! Up to bed! Lots of packing to do! We leave at 8!" She shooed us toward our respective rooms, each with our trunks open, lying on the beds.

"I'll call Will and Nico," Percy said. Jason held him back and indicated to their room. They had a quick argument and took it to their room. I stood at the landing, trying to figure out what just happened. They weren't arguing in English. What was that language?! I flew (not literally) up the stairs and into Ron's room to tell him the news.

"RON! I may have some dirt on the transfers!" I exclaimed, clearly content. Ron was in the corner, trying to stuff some of his many Cannon posters into his bag.

"Oh, that's cool. What is it?" He asked, giving up and continuing to toss random things in.

"This may sound weird, but they don't speak English," I whispered trying to contain my excitement. Ron simply stared at me.

"Yeah. There's a term for that. _Bilingual_. They speak more than one language."

"Yeah, but Ron! This is different! They-"

"Boys? Are you finished packing? It's time to get to bed!" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley. I looked over to Ron, who just finished stuffing stuff into his trunk.

"G'night, Harry. Tomorrow's the first day back! Hope you're excited. Hope Snape got- yawn - fired," Ron was passed out, on top of his bed. I looked down at my trunk and sighed. _Another year. What exciting things will happen?_

 **So! You just saw my inner fangirl when I described our lovable demigods! Hooray! The next chapter is going to span over the Hogwarts Express and the Sorting! More than 2 POVs will be in the next chapter! Fun! Excitement! Drama! Persassy-ness! Long! Red Food! SO, as I say, Read! Review! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So! Finally got through 2 weeks of no Wi-Fi, my editor leaving me (temporarily), a crap ton of homework (and more is on the way, since we're nearing the exams!), musical rehersal, tennis practice, and one very bad case of writers block. So, here's how it's going down. Next chapter, I'm introducing an OC. It's a girl (hooray!) and just a couple of things are going to have to be sorted out. Second, I made a mistake. The stroy takes place in the 6th book. I know, so pretty cool charcater development was supposed to take place and I just fucked it up, but TEE-HEE. I'm an asshole. Also, the red food is coming.**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _Jason_

The morning was a blur, up until the station. The wizards and the rest of us (meaning the demigods) were standing outside of a big London station called _King's Cross_ (there was a lot of squinting involved until we came to that solution). I glanced over at Percy, who was just as confused as I was. I looked back at the stations.

"Uh… how exactly are we going to- Hogwarts?" There was a bit of laughter. I thought I said it, but apparently Percy was the one who blurted it out.

"By the train, dears. It leaves at 11, on Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Molly Weasley looked over at us, a little strangely.

I looked at Percy, then Nico.

"Platform nine and _three quarters_?" Will wondered aloud. "I thought they were only digits like 9 or 10," he asked.

We were walking through the throngs of people, trying not to get lost. The 'Golden Trio' walked a little ways behind us, whispering to each other. On my left was Percy and Will, chatting it up about some of the newest top hits or some shit. Nico on my right was silently brooding. Since it felt empty, walking to a train platform that is not supposed to exist, with a bunch of potentially dangerous people, I decided to try and make small talk. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"So… um…-" I was interrupted by a wall. A wall. I slammed right into it without even realizing. But I didn't feel like I slammed into a wall. It felt like moving through watery Jell-O. In short (and Percy understandable terms) weird. Once I got out of the Jello-y weirdness, I spotted a scarlet steam engine, with kids flooding on and parents hugging them with tearful goodbyes. When I turned around, Percy, Nico, Will, and the rest of the wizards appeared.

Percy had a look of complete shock on his face and proceeded to blurt out, "What the hot Belgium Waffles just happened?!"

Which was followed by Hermione saying, "Did you just cuss with breakfast food?"

In turn, Percy replied "I did. And I loved it."

Molly Weasley appeared behind us and with her most grandeur voice, said, "Welcome, to Platform 9 ¾!" She then told us that the train leaves at 11, I zoned out, then I was on a train. _The_ Train. The Hogwarts Express.

While we were on the train, Percy decided to come up with the most _utterly-impulsive-bound-to-get-us-expelled-on-our-first-FEAST_ idea that I ever agreed to do. Worse than one of Leo's (or the Stolls, for that matter) pranks. Nico was not one for the idea, but he got to reanimate some skeletons, so he was in.

"I'm glad we're not in the same cabin as the Golden Trio", I said, making air quotes around Golden Trio.

"They totally wouldn't be down with this plan!" added Percy. We just stared at him. Sometimes, I wonder how he's one of the most powerful demigods alive.

"No, it's because we finally get some alone time to talk about stuff. Seaweed Brain…" Nico muttered.

"HEY-" started Percy. Nico stood up, as if to challenge him, disturbing Will, who was asleep on his lap.

"Huh~" Will groggily said, waking up. Before it could escalate, I excused myself to go find Harry and the gang. As I was walking, I saw that most of the cabins were filled with robed people. I guess we're close to the school. I should tell them when I get back. Each cabin was filled with one specific colour. Some had blue lapelled robes, others had yellow or green. When the red started showing up, I sort of guessed I was nearing Harry's cabin. I could see a little lion on a crest on a red robe a couple ways back. They're from Gryffindor, right? It has to resemble a gryphon somewhat. When I finally passed a cabin with a bunch of redheads, I doubled back and opened the door.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to stop by…" I said, without really knowing what I was saying. My eyes swept over the group. It looked pretty normal, except there was one person who caught my eyes.

 _It's Luna…_ She got up and walked closer to me.

"J-jason?!" she muttered, surprised. I did the one thing I could.

"AYEEEEE-" I double pointed. To my surprise, she actually returned it.

"Fuck off!" shot Harry. We stared at him, mostly in shock. Harry seemed to be glaring at the Camp Jupiter tattoo. After a moment of silence, Luna leaned over and whispered loud enough for the rest of the cabin to hear.

" _He has problems_ ". At that, Harry completely lost it and stormed out of the cabin.

"What was that about?" I asked, puzzled. I turned to Ron and Hermione, but they were giving me a watered down version of Piper and Annabeth's death glare.

"Okay-" I retreated from the cabin and sprinted back to ours (Not before quickly discussing our plan with Luna, who happily agreed to do it with us).

As soon as I got back, the train stopped, and people from the other cabins got out, dressed for their first night back at school. Our group of demigods made our way off the train.

"Hey, what about our luggage?" asked Will, who literally fell out of the train. I was also wondering, but Nico had our answer.

"It will be delivered to our dorms or whatever. We head to the Sorting first."

"And how exactly-" Percy started.

" _Hogwarts: A History_ , plus someone told me", Nico answered. We all stared at him.

"What?" he was clearly confused.

He then started heading towards a half-giant (Nico claims that was what he was. He looked like it too. I've seen real giants) yelling out, "Firs' years! Follow me!"

As the rest of the group followed Nico, I met up with Luna, somehow, and told her where to meet us. As I hurried to catch up with the group, I wasn't looking and bumped into Percy, nearly toppling him into… the _water_. We were going to the Sorting by boat.

"Perfect," Percy muttered, rubbing his hands. "Let's get started, shall we?"

-Line Skip-

 _Harry_

As the rest of us non-first years filled into the Great Hall, I wondered where the transfers went off to. I was in a sour mood because of what happened earlier. I got really pissed off when Jason entered the cabin. Well, we were discussing some things, when Hermione brought up how she saw that Percy and Jason both had black marks on their right forearm.

"It's the Dark Mark! It has to be!" I had exclaimed, after seeing a mark on Jason's right forearm.

That's basically the whole reason. And when he getting buddy-buddy with Luna, it sort of ticked me off. So, as I was wondering, a bunch of the newbies got sorted. I applauded with the rest of the Gryffindors when we got a new one to join our ranks. I was waiting for Dumbledore to announce the transfers, but first he announced the teachers.

"This year, as potions master, we have Professor Horace Slughorn!" Dumbledore announced. I clapped excitedly. Does this mean Snape was fired?! My hopes immediately soared, but plummeted all the way to Hel **(See what I did there?)** when Dumbledore made his next announcement.

"And for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have Professor Severus Snape!" Let's just say, I did NOT clap.

Before Dumbledore could say anything more, a loud rumbling noise came from outside the Hall.

"Huh?" and "What was that?!" came from the crowd of nervous first years. It sounds almost like… a ship. That was exactly it. The sound was the creaking of the hull of a pirate ship. The sound of rushing water reached my ears soon after.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" a lot of the older students yelled.

As if the speaker were in the room with us, with a microphone, a seductive sounding female voice slowly sang a tune.

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_ " A deeper voice started laughing a throaty laugh, while the candles went out. Shrieks came from the hall. A storm started up, whipping water around. It reminded me of the sea…

As the cackling started to fade, the male voice came back and echoed, " _Dead men tell no tales…_ " The storm picked up and the shrieking got louder. All traces of light were gone, except for the starry ceiling, but it was covered with clouds. I heard someone screaming loudly, when I realized it was me. _WHAT'S HAPPENING?! DOES DUMBLEDORE EVEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

The water outside was rushing faster now, nearing the Hall. Before anyone knew what happened, a loud CRACK! sounded. Only later did we realize it was the doors bursting open, under the water's pressure. The storm slowly started to die as a huge-ass wave surged through the doors. The lights were slowly flickering on to reveal something on top of the wave. It was… a _pirate ship_. It was small, but still, a PIRATE SHIP. And only then, did we realize what was happening. It was the _transfers_.

 _Ron_

It was some sort of cruel joke. It had to be. On the small pirate ship on the big wave inside the Great Hall, were the _transfers_. They sounded like pirates, with their pirate-y shrieks. They looked like pirates. With their swords and eye patches and peg legs. And they had Luna. She was there, all right. Dressed like a pirate, yelling along with them. And worst of all, she looked completely fine with it. As the wave approached the teacher's table it slowed. That's when the singing started.

It started with that bloke, uh… Percy. He was dressed like a captain, with his knee-length leather boots, his white shirt, the long coat, and feathered hat **(imagine him like Captain Hook, except waaaay hotter)**. He was looking through one of those pirate telescopes, at the front of the boat **(it's Ron. He doesn't know any boat terms)**. Somewhere else, a flute, or some musical instrument started playing a sea shanty thing. When it started, Percy immediately joined.

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" The rest of the transfers and Luna, though Nico wasn't there, joined in.

"YAR-HAR-FIDDLE-DEE-DEE, being a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" They were doing something like a square dance or some shizz. After that verse, Luna pushed herself to the front (mind you that the boat is still on the moving wave).

"Yar-Har-Fiddle-Dee-Dee!" she started. About everyone else was shocked. She was wearing black leggings and a brown leather skirt with holes. Her boots were similar to Percy's, but were not knee-high and had a bit more heel. Her blouse was tucked in and poofed out, and she wore a black jacket with another pirate hat. I could literally hear half the students ask in dismay, "LUNA?!" She merely winked and went back to singing.

"If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!"

Percy then jumped from the little Crow's Nest thingy, where Jason currently was and shouted "WEIGH ANCHOR!" A loud THUNK! signaled that the anchor was down, instead of being on board. As soon as that happened, the wave stopped and flooded around the boat, making it seem like it's on the sea.

"YAR-HAR-FIDDLE-DEE-DEE, being a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

"ARR-YARR-AHOY AND AVAST, dig in the dirt and dig in it fast! Hang the black flag at the end of the mast, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" A different loud rumbling noise came, like something was trying to… break out of the ground. And something was. It was the skeleton of some sort of sea monster. It let out a horrible roar, and was directly in front of the boat. The male voice came again, echoing the same thing…

" _Dead men tell no tales…_ " The room was dark again, only to be cast in a warm glow. Instead of being intimidated by the monster and the voice, Percy did a _backflip_ off the boat and directly onto the monster's _head_. Jason _floated_ off and stood in front of Percy and the monster on the dry part of the floor. But instead of being on the floor, he was _hovering a foot off the floor_. Will and Luna slid down either side of the boat on water slides made of _water_ and stood on either side of Jason. As soon as they all landed (they all landed at the same time) they shouted "LAND HO!"

The bones crumbled away, leaving Percy _standing_ on water where the head used to be. In the dust of the bones stood Nico, who was wearing his usual black clothing, but pirate style.

"YAR-HAR-FIDDLE-DEE-DEE! Being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

 _Hermione_

What just happened?!

 _Percy_

As soon as it was over, the water retreated, the candles flickered back to life, everything was cleaned up. We were expecting accusations or booing or something to degrade us, but instead, in the following silence, a laugh rang out, clear as day. It didn't take many brain cells to figure out who it was. I whirled around, looking towards the Slytherin table, where a blonde was laughing his ass off, rolling on the floor like an idiot. I smiled, and called out his name.

"DRACO!" He looked up, tears in his eyes, grinning like the idiot he is. Everyone else was just looking at me like I was a fool. The small group of us ran over to him and helped him up.

"What, can't we greet a long-lost friend and brother?" Will sassed to the students. A good number of them gasped, and the Golden Trio just glared at us. Not just the Golden Trio, but the whole Gryffindor table.

"You assholes just don't get it," muttered Draco, his American accent coming back. Que more gasping.

"Man, it's good to see you guys again!" He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get the gel out.

"Uh, excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, is it time to get Sorted?" questioned Luna, who no longer had that dreamy expression.

Dumbledore, who was smiling (I guess he has a bit of a twisted sense of humor ;) from the prank let us come to the front.

"These are our transfers from America! Don't ask them anything! Just, don't! You will find yourself at the end of your incredible life. Now, Professor McGonagall will now present the Sorting Hat! Again!" A small raggedy hat was placed on a stool. I thought it was just a normal hat, but apparently it can talk. Of course, I didn't know that until it was put on Nico's head. The professor named McGonagall called out our names.

"Di Angelo, Nico!" Nico slinked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

 _Nico_

When the hat was placed on my head, it slipped over my eyes, blocking my sight.

 _Ah, a demigod._ A voice in my head whispered.

"Who are you? I spoke aloud, realizing it only after the rest of the world snickered.

 _Why, I'm the Sorting Hat. My, what marvelous memories you have. You look like a Slytherin, but I see you cherish your friends… Yet you're sly and keep to yourself. Especially that secret… I'll put you in…_

"SLY-" the hat faltered, as if seeing one of my many memories that are tucked away. It decided to delve into it a bit more, and I realized which one it was. Tartarus.

"Don't make me do this!" I pleaded desperately. I barely survived on my own, but I quickly thought of Percy. What he endured was even worse than me…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shakily yelled.

 _What you have endured. Are enduring… How are you alive?_

"Ask that to him…" I gestured slightly to Percy as I walked to the table with black clad, red lapelled students. They were glaring at me, whispers passing through.

"The hat was gonna say Slytherin…"

"He looks like a Slytherin…"

"He's friends with DRACO?!"

I decided to sit at the end of the table, where it was the least crowded. Away from them all. That hat knew I had a secret… Good thing it hasn't found out anymore…

 _Jason_

Professor McGonagall continued to call out names, mine was next.

"Grace, Jason!" I trudged up to the stool, anticipating the certain doom I was about to enter. After the hat said something in Nico's mind, he made a face. If it was about secrets, let me tell you, I've got a LOT. Well, maybe not a lot, but a pretty major one. I sat on the stool, the hat placed on my head, covering my eyes.

 _Hmm… Not that much of a hard decision. Your posture and shirt explained it all, Mr. Grace. Gryffindor it is._

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. The Golden Trio had a shocked look on their faces. I quickly trudged over to where Nico was sitting, alone but perfectly contempt. As I was making my way towards him, the Golden Trio had their eyes trained on me, but quickly returned their attention to the Sorting after they realized I was looking.

"Look man, Will is next," I told Nico, who started blushing furiously.

"Yeah, well, let's just see what happens…"

 _Will_

When the professor called me up, I was scared shitless. I don't know what's gonna happen. And if Nico started screaming a bit, well then… But when the hat slipped on, everything changed.

 _A doctor? Keeping an eye on the son of Hades… and a romantic relationship?_

I blushed at the hat's comment.

"Well…. you k-know… nothing like that.. but-" Gods, I'm a hopeless idiot.

 _Since you are a doctor, you would be placed in Hufflepuff, but under your circumstances…._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out. Before the hat was taken off of my head I asked it something.

 _By the way, I never did catch your name…_ I thought.

 _Ah… A name. I hadn't had one since long before… Most people just call me the Sorting Hat. But that name is rather bland, don't you think? You would've made a fine Hufflepuff if it wasn't for your circumstance, with those wars…_

The hat trailed off, as if in deep thought when I pulled it off my head, and headed to Nico and Jason.

 **(A/N: ii'm not goiing to put Draco or Luna's POVV, because iit's not theiir tiime yet. TH-EY AR-E iin GRYFFiiNDOR. S)(iit, ii started beiing a )(omestuck… ii'm gonna shut up now)**

 _Percy_

I was last to be called up. Which was strange, I should've been after Jason (Our saving Grace, let the gods bless him ;) and definitely before Will.

"Jackson, Perseus!" Called out McGonagall. I couldn't help to be embarrassed, even when nobody laughed. Guess it's because their villain is named Moldywart- or Voldemort. But instead of saying 'Oh, just Percy…' I had to make a bigger fool of myself and say.

"Sorry, Professor, but it's.." I paused for dramatic effect, strutting up to the hat humming " _I'm headin downtown/ Cruisin through the alley/ Tip-Toeing/ In the street like Dally_ " As soon as I got to the stool I turned sharply and said:

"It's Persassy"

From the back I could hear Jason and Draco yelling out "OHHHH!" The rest of the world just looked a bit confused.

I let out a very audible sigh and sat down, a musty old hat being placed over my head.

 _Why hello. I've seen a lot of demigods today… it doesn't seem like you're much different…_

The hat started looking through my memories, mostly of ones that were happier of the latter. Though, instead of living through those nice memories of me and my mom (It's the earlier stuff) all I could think about was This sort of smells like mold or How many people's heads has this been on?

The memories that did bring me out of my little thinkfest was when the memories of Camp Half Blood came.

 _You fought… the Minotaur? At eleven?!_

That's when I started randomly cringing. All of those monsters, what they did… it was like I was literally reliving every single attack, raid, quest, anything. But what was the worst was when I saw Luke.

"L-luke?" came the strangled cry from my throat. A tear started streaming down my face. I didn't care if I was in front of thousands of foreigners or the gods themselves. It hurts to see an old friend. But that wasn't all. There was so much… more. Annabeth (she didn't die, I guess it was just her sacrifices), Bianca, Zoë, Beckendorf, Silena… their deaths, their sacrifices… it was all too much. I guess I started crying at one point. Also, most likely screaming. At myself. At Kronos. Calypso, Luke's mom, going insane. Then came the worst of it.

 _Nico_

 _Tartarus_. Percy screamed that single word out and went limp. It was too much for him to handle all at once.

I stood up and yelled, "TAKE THAT DAMNED HAT OFF HIM! HE CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

No one seemed to be listening. They were all transfixed on the hat and Percy. The hat was screaming. Percy was most likely unconscious now. But he could blow our cover any minute now. I'm surprised no one knew about that cursed Pit. I started to run towards him, determined to take off the hat. Jason, Will, Draco, and Luna also started towards Percy. Before I could reach him, the Golden Trio stood up.

" _What do you think you're doing?!_ " I hissed at them. The Dying One (That's Nico's name for Dumbledore) stood up and glared at the Trio. Just when they were going to back down, the hat started making **cohIserent** sentences.

"The terrors… the _emposai_ , the Lord of Time, betrayal…. _Kampê_ … _Iapetus_ … the _Fates_ … his Fate… HE HAS PUT US ALL IN DANGER! His friends…. Luke and Beckendorf, Silena and-"

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted. I turned and saw Will, steaming and red, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, it's been hard for all of us. Michael, Silena, Beckendorf… Luke even! The whole reason I'm even here is because of their sacrifices… but you know what? Even if they died, it wasn't in vain. You know why? Because of that man. Yeah, they were the ones who made the sacrifices, but the one who really got hurt the most? Percy. Most of us dreamed about living a different life, being away from reality. We all got our wish. But Percy? He didn't want a role in any of this! But he stayed with us.

"He went through the worst of it all. Being super important. Fighting shit. He didn't want anything to do with any of this! He fought two major, world shaking, wars. He could've saved the world or fucking ended this motherfucking madhouse. But he didn't. All of his friends, even his enemies… they lived on this fucking planet. He couldn't do that. Since he was one of those insane idiots who lived on this fucking planet too, he decided to save it. SO DON'T SAY HE HAS DOOMED US. BECAUSE, YOU KNOW WHAT?! HE'S THE MOTHERFUCKING SAVIOR OF THIS STUPID RACE!"

Will was on an emotional role now. I was surprised he didn't even give us away.

"IF ANY OF YOU…." He took a shaky breath to try and calm himself.

"If any of you, mess with any of us, I will PERSONALLY CARVE OUT YOUR EYES AND SACRIFICE THEM TO THE SUN. Is that clear?"

"Bro, don't go and scare them" whispered Jason, clearly frightened of this side of Will.

As soon as Will ended his rant, Percy woke up, screaming.

 _Percy_

 _I was in Tartarus, confronting the arai. Annabeth was wandering, calling out my name._

 _'Percy? PERCY? PERCY where are you?!' She sounded panicked._

 _'Annabeth…' I panted. I had attempted to kill the arai, but all that got me was hundreds of curses piled on top of me._

 _'Bob… Bob, please… help Annie..' I pleaded to the silver titan standing and watching._

 _'Bob… please…' I was losing consciousness, but I could see Annabeth wandering near the edge of the cliff._

 _'PERCY?!'_

 _'Bob, please… If-if I could have one last favor, c-can it be this?... I-if I die, just take Annie, try and get her back…'_

 _'PERCY?!'_

 _'Thank you, Bob. Even if you… don't do any...thing… Thank you for being there…' I lost consciousness._

 _When I woke up, I was going to the cave where Akhlys lived. We were on our quest for Death Mist. The dialogue zoomed by, until the part where Akhlys started sending off here poison._ I don't remember it well, but at one point I started screaming, and everything was red… or white… or some color _._ Let's just say, that's not a good spot to be in when you wake up and forgot where you are.

So, now we're all up to date. I wake up screaming and que the worst way to make a first impression on a bunch of British people in a school full of wizards. Did I mention that we are Americans? In a wizard school? Full of Britons? In Britain? WIZARDS!?

So here I am, screaming my head off, everything looking like I'm back at Akhlys' cave. So pretty much, screaming, scared people, colors, and poison. Lots of poison. Now, it may have been poison, may have been whiskey, may have been this stuff they call Butterbeer. At one point, there was definitely blood. I guess it was my own. IDK. I guess I started standing and summoned a blood/whiskey/water/poison/Butterbeer hurricane thing. Then, next thing I know, I'm on the ground, Jason on top of me, Draco and Luna holding down my hands, Will is doing a mental health inspection (IDRK) and Nico's out in front of the students saying some Hocus Pocus shit.

So what I do, is even more stupid than what I previously just did. I pushed everyone off, walk up to Nico, whip out my wand and at the top of my lungs, yell out

"ABRACADABRA, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Now, being an experienced wizard, nothing was supposed to happen. Since I was not an experienced wizard, but an experienced idiot, I expected something to happen.

And something did happen. A thin strand of water came from the tip of my wand. I guess it tazed everyone or something because it made them forget the blood/water/whiskey thing (I asked this kid the next day. He proved me right. I love the rare occasions I'm right…).

Well, I didn't get Sorted yet, so we found the hat, blubbering about doom and shit. It wasn't placed on my head again, but was screeching "PUT HIM IN GRYFFINDOR. I WILL NOT EVER BE PLACED ON HIS HEAD EVER AGAIN!"

Dinner was a blur. I don't remember much until we got up to our dorm-things. The Golden Trio was glaring in our direction most of the time. We sat in the common room and caught up with Luna and Draco. He really did keep his hair gelled up and acted like a complete asshole for 5 or so years. When we finally decided to go and attempt to sleep, Draco pulled me aside.

"Now, I know you're supposed to be protecting Potter, but sometimes he has a dark side, so… don't put too much trust in him".

I got out of my clothes (I go to sleep shirtless, I guess it just helps ;) and lay on top of the bed. Next to me, Jason did the same thing, Nico and Will passed out next to each other and Draco snoring away. The others were in a different room (we get private rooms cuz we too awesome ;)

"That was… eventful.." Jason said.

"I guess. Do you think we went to far with the prank?" I asked.I knew he wasn't talking about that, but I just didn't want to bring it up.

"I don't even know my own full potential. What if something happens here? How will they deal with it? How will we?" I know I'm not one to question things, but ever since Tartarus…

"Look man, don't worry about it. We've got a full year ahead of us. And if something does happen, we can Iris Message camp and we get to go there for breaks. Plus, if you can do some cool shit, we might end the Wizarding War right just rest, I mean, we've got school tomorrow. Unless you want to sleep in class…" Jason started to doze off.

"Thanks, man."

"Don't sweat it…"

 _Dumbledore_

I was in my office, waiting for someone when a knock came at my door.

"Ah, my good friend. Please come in. I've been waiting. Have a lemon drop!"

A black clad figure entered my office, pausing at the mention of lemon drops.

"A _what_?" It asked as it glided over to my desk. It paused to look at the dish of candy.

"I think I'll pass…" It's nasally voice commented.

"Oh, Severus! Come on! Be adventurous! Try the muggle candy! It's quite good, but nothing compared to ours."

Professor Snape sighed and hesitated before popping one into his mouth. He seemed to struggle for a second, before asking.

"Why am I here, Professor?" I pondered for a while, thinking of my request.

"As you know, the transfers are demigods. The children of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Also a child of Apollo. Things are complicated, but I am absolutely sure that by the end of the year, they will sort everything out.

"The child of Hades is hiding a secret. A secret that could bring their mission down. He also knows that I will die soon. But Severus, I what I ask of you is sort of irrelevant to this, just hang in there.

"The child of Jupiter is having… issues. He thinks the girl of his dreams is hiding something. The child of Apollo seems to be the only one that is stable."

"And what if the child of Poseidon?" Severus asked.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson. He is a different story. He may be unstable. He has not found his full potential yet. He is still plagued by nightmares of Tartarus. The Sorting Hat was right. His presence may have signaled a doom for Hogwarts. But Severus, what I ask of you may or may not be simple.

"I need you to go to Voldemort. You're already in his inner circle, but I need you to keep an eye on him. And remember what we talked about. Whenever you come back to the castle, and I am not here, you are acting headmaster. If both of us are not here, my good friend will be acting headmaster. Plus I have a teacher to replace you… I know you always wanted to be a DA teacher, but trust me, the demigods may or may not like this…"

"When do we leave?" asked Severus.

 _Ah, Severus. Never asks questions, never has a doubt… I will miss you…_

"We both leave tomorrow. Early, so no questions are asked, now go and get some rest…"

"As you wish, Headmaster…"

Severus exited the room. I limped over to the Pensieve.

This curse… I grasped a memory from a jar and placed it in the Pensieve. Placing my face in the fluid, I looked down at the memory. It was when Gryffindor won the House Cup.

 _I really will miss you all..._

 **Isn't it fun to mess with people? Especially in the last POV. So remeber. Comment, OC, 4th chapter, and red food. Sorry I didn't go into depth in Draco and Luna's resorting. Writer's Block (this is my new excuse for English class, when I don't have a paper turned in on time). So occasionally, you've seen parentheses in Percy's POV and wonder, hey, if it's not an AN, what is it? It's just Percy, breaking the Fourth Wall and ruling Teenage Girls (and other genders and ages) minds with winky simle faces ;). Smile faces. *It's SMILEY FACES YOU BITCH.* Well, can't wait for you guys to meet the OC! One problem. She doesn't have a name. 1st person who comments a GOOD NAME will get a shout out and the OC will be named the commented name. Shout out to anyone else who comments a name, but it doesn't used ;)**


	4. The Story So Far and Update Notice

**Heyo! Sorry I've been gone for SUCH a LONG TIME! There are a number of reasons. Anyway, I'll tell you about them.** **later.**

 **I know I keep forgetting this, so this will be the last time I say it, in case I forget: I do NOT own Harry Potter OR Precy Jackson. If I did, I wouldn't be such a bad writer (in my opinion) and would be rolling around in cash.**

 **First thing's first! Draco Malfoy will NOT be a demigod anymore! He's going to be something much more special. For reasons unknown to the public, he will be in something much more… devious ;).**

 **ANywho, next on the list...**

 **My OC! Thanks to a Guest reader, my OC's name is Tori Rosewrist! She's a special little butterfly who so far doesn't really have anything important happening. So far… there are a few quirks I gotta work out, but soon enough, she will be welcomed into the world!**

 **The plot. There is just so much going on, I don't even know anymore! So, I've created a week long window. Technically it's only like a three day long window, but there are a few rocks in the road. a) I'm going on a three day long trip with my parents breathing down my neck. And b)**

 **My editors*. Oh, my editors. UGH! I've already gone through 2 of them, and one of them hasn't even STARTED working on my work! DAMN! The other, is at sleepaway camp, and her** **mom banned her from seeing me! DATCH! (sorry, I just finished watching Sam Sweetmilk. Check it out on Youtube!)**

 **Last but not least, I'M STARTING A NEW STORY! I just talked to my second editor (she's going on a month long trip), and we've discussed a pretty complicated story, but it's all planned out. I'm struggling on a name, though. Mind helping me out? It'll be a hat draw.**

 **So, here's the summary, and probably a paragraph**.

*~?~*

What if Percabeth was just a fleeting dream? What if after the war, Jason and Percy got together? What if Jason, _our_ Jason, fromthe Percabeth timeline, was caught up in the most scandalous love-triangle that Camp Half-Blood has probably ever seen?

*~?~*

Jason

Jason started, blinking light out of his eyes, the sun streaming through non-existant windows. He gulped in air, recognizing the taste that freshly cut grass left in his mouth and the scent of the strawberry fields in the distance. He took note of this and came to the conclusion he was lying either near the amphitheater or the cabins. When Jason tried to lift his head up, a wave of nausea rolled over him, causing him to slam his head against the ground, wincing in pain. Jason took his time, slowly opening his eyes again, the bright sun beating down on him. As soon as he closed his eyes again, Jason realized how much pain he was in. He couldn't help but to let a low moan escape his lips.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" a male voice in the distance called out.

The smell of lake water was now apparent to Jason as he rolled over and nearly drowned himself. Jason immediately pulled his head up and spluttered, water flying from his mouth.

"Whoa there! Jason, are you feeling good?" what seemed to be a younger male voice, closer to him, struggled to pick him up and place him somewhere other than the lake.

 _Alright, this… this is a good start. Before I practically knew nothing, but, my name is Jason… Jason What? AGH… I feel like I've been in this situation before…_

"Percy, a little hand over here? Your boyfriend is being a deadweight," the one attempting to carry him called out.

 _WHAT?! I thought that I had a girlfriend…_

Percy jogged over to Jason, who was half awake and felt drunk, at the moment.

"Ugh… I feel like I'm going to…" Jason struggled to say, as he slowly lost consciousness.

"Hey, hey Jason! Stay with me buddy! C'mon!" Jason struggled to stay awake, as the two boys looked at him in concern. They started arguing and before Jason could figure out what it was about, he passed out.

*~?~*

 **Alright, so this was probably not good, but, I promise it will eventually get better! I… I hope.**

 **I guess you wouldn't believe me if I said I came up with all of this on the spot. Well, it's true, I did, you better believe it, bubs.**

 **When I said it was a new story, I really meant it was an idea floating around me and my friend (the second editor).**

 **Now, maybe I'll edit it, make it first person, maybe human AU, hell, I could probably make it into a coffeeshop AU! I dunno yet.**

 **Anyway, you might not want to hear about my life, but some pretty exciting things happened so far this summer.**

 **FIRST! I dyed my hair for the first time! Since I literally had no idea how to do it, my dad helped! I know, right? 'SHe's PATHETIC!' yeah? well, I don't care. My hair's really dark, like not black, but still really dark, so it took FOREVER. In the end, it was the front half of my hair, the tips dyed blue.**

 **NEXT! I went to the Panic! At the Disco concert when it was in Florida! I was so happy, and my friend (the second editor) was there with me, too! Yeah!**

 **LAST! On Tuesday (6/28/16) I re-dyed my hair! A professional did it this time! Now, my hair is black tips, and then blue streaks! But you can't really tell that I dyed my hair black…**

 **ANYWHo~ I watched Voltron, and Elentori (an AWESOME artist, in my opinion) is doing a Voltron marathon tomorrow! (Friday, July 1st, I think…) at 10 PM EST on Picarto!**

 **You should check her out! She's REALLY good!**

 **Well, that's all from me today!**

 **Ciao!**

 ***When I said editor, I really meant my extremely close friends. I mean, if you want to be a 'beta reader', just… uh, PM me, I guess. We'll work something out**


	5. Update - I'm Back Bitches: Don't Kill Me

Hey Guys! Just a quick Update (please don't hate me for this bait) but I'm back and you should probably check out my profile for more info on the stories and things. Also, please check on my profile for updates because I'm going to stop writing Author's Notes (that's pretty much what's going to happen) so if I write something in my bio-thing and no one reads it, you might not know if I'm on Hiatus or quoting (hopefully not the latter). Anyways, just wanted to check in with my fave people and tell you guys this! An update (for both fics) is on the way, but please be patient! As always, feel free to shoot my a PM thing for info on certain things (I'll indulge you guys because of the hiatus) and if you wanna see anything in my stories, I'm open for suggestions on what you guys want! Thanks guys for sticking by me!

As always, Car


End file.
